New life
by raehyuk98
Summary: New life.. [Only Hope sequel] kehidupan baru bagi seorang lee hyukjae. tidak ada yang pernah tau apakah kehidupannya akan lebih baik di kehidupan barunya ini , atau mungkin lebih buruk dari masa lalunya ! YAOI, HAEHYUK, DLDR... saran author, baca dulu yang only hope, biar ngerti alur sebelumnya, nee


**Title : new life (onlyhope sequel)**

 **Author : raehyuk98, ressaelfhyukjae**

 **Length : chapter**

 **Genre : sad, romance.**

 **Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Declaimer : They belong to god, parents, themself and they have each other, but the story MINE..**

 **Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, NO COPAS AND PLAGIARISM...**

 **Rated : T**

heii... heiii..

ini sequel dari only hope..

dan setelah ini.. aku harap jangan jambak rambut ku... nee~

bekiccootttt...

 **Happy Reading^^**

 _"eomma... apppaaa.. kalian dimanaa? " matanya terus bergerak dengan gelisah, tangannya meraba ruang putih itu dengan gusar, semua yang ia pandang kabur. kepalanya sangat sakit, tangannya, kakinya semuanya berubah menjadi bayangan yang samar, seperti antara ada dan tiada._

 _dia terus menggerakan tangannya keudara, membelah lapisan udara yang kosong._

 _"eommaa.. hikss.. appaa..kalian dimanaa? aku sangat merindukan kalian.."_

 _"anakku sayang. ."_

 _"ehh.. eommaa!"dia terjatuh, kakinya saat ini terasa sangat lemas, bahkan dia tak dapat merasakan adanya kaki itu. dia menengadah, memandang langit langit putih itu kalang kabut, dia mencari sosok yang sangat ia cintai, orang tuannya._

 _"anakku sayang, jaga dirimu.. eomma akan menantimu kembali..juga appamu, kami akan disini untukmu.. tapi tidak untuk saat ini.."_

 _"eommaaa.. kalian mau kemanaa, jangan tinggalkan hyukkie, eomma... hikss, appa... tolong hyukkie..." dia berusaha berdiri, dan mengikuti bayangan samar orang tuanya yang membawanya ke arah satu titik cerah. dia terus berjalan hingga sebuah cahaya berhasil memakannya._

 _New Life_

"nghh" matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, membasahi pupilnya yang terkena terangnya sinar lampu di atas kepalanya untuk terbiasa. dia membuat alisnya saling bertautan saat ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari kepalanya.

dia memandang sekitarnya dan merutuk dirinya karna dirinya masih berada di dunia ini. dia membenci semuanya.. dia membenci hal yang telah membuatnya kembali terpisah dengan orang tuanya.

airmatanya semakin turun, membasahi pipinya untuk pertama kalinya lagi. tidakk, dia tidak boleh berada di sini lagi, dia akan menyusul kedua orang tuanya kembali.

dia menggerakan tangannya, yang tak pernah berubah dari tempatnya, dia mencoba lagi untuk menggerakannya, tapi nihill... dia tak kunjung melihat tangannya. tidak, ternyata dia tidak stroke, atau apapun itu, tapi ada seseorang yang tengah menindih tangannya, dia merasakannya saat orang itu semakin menggenggam jemarinya kuat.

matanya membulat, nafasnya tercekat saat melihat seseorang di hadapannya yang juga tengah memandang dirinya. ini kah hadiahnya?

"hyukk, kau sudah sadar.." hyukk, lee hyukjae, dia mengalihkan kepalanya, dia tak akan mau melihat wajah itu lagi, dia tak akan pernah mau ber-angan tinggi pada sosok itu lagi, tidak akan.. tidak akan pernah.

"heii, hyukkie.. ini hyung, kau tak merindukan aku? " tangan itu kembali menyentuh kulit wajah hyukjae, hyukjae menutup matanya, menikmati bagaimana tangan itu kembali memberikannya kehangatan seperti dulu. tapi dengan cepat dia menarik tangan itu dan menghempaskannya kasar.

"hyukk, kauu... maaf, maaf kan hyung.. hyung tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu lagi hyukk, hyung.. hyung mencintaimu.." hyukjae membulatkan matanya, cinta? cinta katanya? setelah dia telah hancur seperti ini? hyukjae menatap sosok di depannya tak percaya, dan menggerakan jarinya.

 _"kau tak seharusnya datang kembali hyung! aku sudah menjadi milik seseorang. pergilahh! aku tak menginginkan mu!"_ hyukjae melayangkan tangannya dan berteriak aneh dengan sangat kencang. sosok di depannya hanya mematung, merasakan bagaimana kata-kata untuknya tadi seperti menghancurkannya.

tidak, orang itu juga tak menyangka bahwa ada rasa aneh yang mulai tumbuh, dia tidak menyangka jika seorang yang ada di hadapannya mampu membuatnya jatuh dan mencintainya, dia bodoh.. dia bodoh karna telah terlambat menyadarinya.

"akhhh... aaaa.." hyukjae menjerit kesakitan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. donghae, sosok itu segera memencet bel yang ada di ruangan itu, yang langsung terhubung dengan para suster. donghae menggenggam kuat jemari hyukjae saat ia melihat bercak merah yang timbul di selimut hyukjae dan tubuh hyukjae yang semakin menggiggil.

"hyukk, berttahanlahh.. aku mohonn"

"apa yang terjadi, hae?" seorang dokter segera memeriksa hyukjae, dan menyuruh donghae untuk keluar sebelum donghae berhasil menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter.

.

.

"kau terlalu menekannya hae.." dokter itu melepas stetoskop yang mengalung di lehernya dan memasukkannya kedalam kantung baju dokternya.

"kau tau dia baru pulih setelah sebulan yang lalu dia mengalami masa kritisnya, bukan? kau seharusnya mengerti itu hae.." dokter itu melanjutkan ucapannya, dan menepuk pelan pundak donghae, memberinya semangat kasat mata

"aku.."

"hyung tau, tapi kau harus tetap melihat keadaan hyukjae saat ini hae. aku akan menyerahkannya kembali padamu, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan membuatnya tertekan kembali. ingat, sesuatu yang lebih fatal dari ini bisa terjadi, lukanya belum sepenuhnya kering, kau harus lebih bijak jika kau mencintainya, hae" dokter itu memotong perkataan donghae. menutup pembicaraan keduanya dengan menyentil kening donghae, dan berjalan menjauh dari tubuh terduduk donghae.

donghae mengusap keningnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"hyungg.." donghae berteriak memanggil dokter itu kembali.

"ya, hae?" dokter itu membalikkan badannya, dan membuat tangannya memasuki kantung bajunya.

"gomawo.." donghae tersenyum, senyum malikatnya dengan dua mata sipitnya yang menyabit indah.

"emm.. dia cintamu hae, pertahankan dia, tapi jangan sakiti dia.." dokter itu ikut tersenyum, mengeluarkan senyum dimple indahnya dan kembali melajutkan langkahnya.

"yaa.. aku mencintainya dan karna itu aku harus mempertahankannya"

 _new life_

siapa yang tidak akan senang jika ia mendapatkan kesempatan keduanya untuk kembali ke kehidupan nyatanya. tapi tidak jika kau bertanya pada sosok yang tengah terbaring dengan separuh raganya, dia baru tersadar dari masa kritis keduanya. bibir ranum nya pucat, tidak ada lagi warna merah merekah pada bibir kissable itu. kedua tangannya saling bertautan di atas perutnya, pipi tirusnya sangat pucat. tidak ada yang tau, bahwa sebenarnya apakah orang itu benar hidup kembali atau tidak.

"setidaknya kau harus memakannya walau satu sendok hyukk, ayolah.. aku mohon" donghae terus mengangkat sendok itu di udara, dia hampir satu jam mengeluarkan kata yang sama seperti tadi, dan dia hanya mendengar helaan nafas teratur dari seseorang yang tengah ia bujuk.

"baiklah hyukk.. anggap yang kau lakukan ini bukan untuk mu, juga bukan untuk kehidupanmu, tapi untuk orang tuamu.. ayolahh.."

 _"jaga dirimu.."_ kata itu tiba tiba terngiang di telinga hyukjae bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang timbul dengan sangat hebat, membuat hyukjae mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat.

"hyukk, hyukkie.. kau tak apa.." donghae bergerak sangat panik, tangannya terangkat untuk memencet bel tapi sebuah tangan menahan gerakannya. hyukjae menarik tangan donghae dan diluar dugaan donghae, hyukjae menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir donghae, hyukjae terus menekan tengkuk donghae dan memaksa donghae untuk membuka bibirnya.

wajah donghae menegang, dia menggertakkan giginya dan melepaskan pagutan hyukjae paksa.

"apa yang kau lakukan hyukk! kau masih bisa mempermainkan nyawamu di saat seperti ini? aku kecewa, aku sangat kecewa padamu hyukk! kau berubah, kau tak seperti lee hyukjae yang dulu kukenal!" donghae mengakhiri ucapannya dengan berdecak kesal, dia melangkahkan kakinya dan membanting pintu ruang dimana hyukjae dirawat dengan sangat kencang.

 _bagus jika kau membenciku hae, dengan begitu aku tak akan khawatir untuk meninggalkan mu, hae.._ hyukjae meringkuk dalam tidurnya, dia menangis sejadi jadinya. bibirnya terus mengeluarkan raungan anehnya, dia tidak menyesal melakukan hal tadi, tidak akan pernah!

.

.

kakinya berjalan tertatih, nafasnya saat ini tidak terbilang baik. luka di dekat rusuknya memberikan hal yang berarti pada pernafasan hyukjae. dia membawa tangan yang bebas dari gagang infusnya untuk mengelus dadanya, membantunya untuk tetap bernafas secara teratur, setidaknya kurang lebih begitulah yang dokter beritahu padanya.

"aku bisa membantumu.." seorang suster menghampiri hyukjae, wajahnya terlihat ikut meringis saat melihat begitu susahnya hyukjae untuk bernafas. hyukjae menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum samar, jari telunjuknya terjulur dan menunjuk meja resepsionis yang berjarak lumayan dekat dari tempatnya berpijak.

"baiklah, tapi sebenarnya kau belum di perbolehkan untuk keluar oleh dokter park. jadi, aku mohon.. biarkan aku membantumu membawa infusmu, ya? " suster ber-nametag hyorin itu memasang wajah memelasnya, pasalnya dia lah yang di jatuhi tanggung jawab penuh atas hyukjae dari dokter park, jadi jika terjadi apa-apa pada hyukjae, tamatlah gelarnya sebagai kepala suster.

 _"baiklah hyorin nuna, maaf merepotkan mu.."_ hyukjae menggerakan kecil jarinya dan memberi gagang infus di tangan kirinya pada suster cantik di hadapannya itu.

"kau ingin apa ke meja resepsionis itu, hyuk? " hyorin menatap heran hyukjae yang langsung membuat wajah hyukjae menekuk.

"ehh.. mian, kau bisa melupakan pertanyaanku tadi" hyorin yang menyadari perubahan hyukjae langsung meminta maaf, sepertinya itu hal yang cukup sensitif.

 _"anio, tidak apa-apa nuna, aku hanya ingin menanyakan siapa yang membawaku kesini.. dan, aku.. aku ingin berhenti untuk di rawat disini, aku merasa sudah lebih baik.."_ hyorin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, bukan tanpa alasan jika hyorin yang dipilih oleh dokter park untuk menjaga hyukjae. selain hyorin sangat telaten menjaga pasien, dia juga sangat berpengalaman mengobrol atau memahami bahasa isyarat.

"tapi lukamu belum cukup membaik, gunting yang melukaimu saat itu tertancap cukup dalam. kau membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih dua minggu lagi" hyorin menarik lengan hyukjae saat mereka hampir sampai beberapa langkah lagi, selain memang ada sesuatu hal yang ia ingin bicarakan pada hyukjae, hyorin kasihan melihat hyukjae yang nafasnya semakin terenga. yang di hadiahi tatapan heran dari hyukjae.

"duduklah, nuna ingin berbicara sebentar, tak apa? " hyukjae terdiam, dan akhirnya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat poninya yang semakin panjang menyolok mata indahnya, dia meringis sakit, dan mengucek matanya dengan gusar.

"hentikan, jika kau menguceknya terlalu keras matamu bisa mendapatkan iritasi" hyorin mengambil poni hyukjae dan menjepitkannya di atas kuping hyukjae dengan jepitan berwarna pink miliknya.

"kkkk.. kau terlalu manis untuk menjadi namja, hyuk!" hyorin tersenyum saat melihat wajah manis hyukjae yang selalu poni hyukjae sembunyikan. semburat merah jambu seketika muncul di pipi tirus hyukjae saat mendengar ucapan hyorin, entah itu memerah karna marah, malu, atau apapun itu dan dengan segera hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"hyukkie.." hyorin membuat hyukjae kembali terfokus pada niat awal hyorin.

"nuna fikir ini bisa membantumu.." tatapan mata hyorin berubah menjadi lebih serius, dan hyukjae pun ikut terbawa suasana yang berhasil hyorin buat, matanya ia buat menatap dalam hyorin.

"aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya. waktu kau tiba pertama kali disini, yang aku fikirkan... kau tak akan selamat" hyorin menjeda ceritanya, dan berbisik meminta maaf pada hyukjae. hyukjae mengangguk, dan meminta hyorin untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

" karna aku melihat darah mengalir sangat banyak dari luka di tubuhmu, dan pasti saat itu kau sangat kekurangan banyak darah. setelah dokter park melakukan pertolongan pada mu, dia keluar dengam wajah kusutnya, dan saat itu aku kira kau telah tiada. tapi, dokter park mengatakan jika sebenarnya kau masih memiliki harapan, hanya saja kau membutuhkan darah untuk mengganti darahmu yang telah hilang sangat banyak, dan kau tau? di saat itu rumah sakit kami kekurangan darah dengan golongan sepertimu. dokter park sangat bingung, tapi seseorang tiba-tiba mengatakan jika dia memiliki golongan yang sama sepertimu. kau tau dia siapa? " hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, jemarinya saling meremas, membuat buku-bukunya memutih.

"dia orang yang membawamu kesini, dari awal kau tiba, dia hanya mematung terduduk di kursi tunggu, aku tak tau namanya tapi rambutnya ikal. dokter memeriksa keadaannya, sebelum darah dia memasuki tubuhmu. dan saat itu dokter keluar dengan hasil bahwa orang itu tidak dapat mendonorkan darahnya, karna orang itu penderita bipolar. dia menjadi gila, dia mengamuk di depan kamarmu, dia memohon untuk membiarkan dia menolongmu. semua tidak dapat menghentikan tingkahnya, hingga akhirnya empat orang keamanan berhasil membekuknya, heii.. kau tak apa hyuk..?" hyorin mengusap punggung hyukjae, dia tau bahwa hyukjae sedang tidak berada di keadaan baik-baik saja saat ini. tubuh hyukjae bergetar dalam pelukan hyorin.

"stt, uljima.. mianhae.." hyorin semakin mengusap punggung sempit hyukjae saat hyukjae semakin meraung dalam tangisnya dengan hebat.

.

"aku akan mengantarmu kekamar.." hyorin memapah tubuh hyukjae saat hyukjae telah lebih tenang, tapi hyukjae menahan tangan hyorin dan menatap hyorin dalam.

 _"nuna tau di mana orang itu? "_ hyukjae menatap memohon untuk hyorin mengatakan iya, atau sekedar mengangguk. dan ternyata.. hanya gelengan dari kepala suster cantik itu lah yang hyukjae dapat. tubuh hyukjae semakin melemas, dia menundukkan kepalanya, berdoa berharap dia mendapat sedikit keajaiban saat ini.

"tapi..." hyukjae mengangkat kembali kepalanya saat mendengar kata pengecualian dari hyorin. apakah terkabul?

"aku bisa menanyakannya pada security yang membantu waktu itu, kau ingin? " hyukjae mengangguk sangat cepat.

"baiklah, jadi.. kau ingin kemeja itu..." hyorin menujuk meja resepsionis yang tengah ramai.

"atau kembali kekamarmu, dan menungguku mendapatkan info tentangg...ehmm..." hyorin bingung sendiri harus menyebut apa, atau mungkin siapa yang tadi hyukjae tanyakan. dan melihat wajah bingung hyorin membuat hyukjae tertawa kecil.

 _"dia.. cho kyuhyun"_ sebenarnya hyukjae masih enggan untuk menyebut kembali nama itu. dia merasa kyuhyun telah menghancurkan kehidupannya, namun bagaimanapun juga kedua orang tua hyukjae tak pernah mengajarkan hyukjae untuk menyimpan dendam. dan lagi... memang benar kyuhyun yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya, tapi.. hyukjae sadar, hal itu bukanlah sepenuhnya salah kyuhyun, tapi salah penyakit bipolar yang bersarang di tubuh kyuhyun.

entahlah, hyukjae merasa dirinya saat ini kosong, entah apa yang harus dirinya lakukan. tapi, saat ini yang ia tau, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan kyuhyun.

"hei..heii.. kau berada di sini, hyuk?" hyorin menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah hyukjae. saat hyukjae tadi tengah mengabaikan dirinya.

 _"mianhaeyo, nuna.."_ hyukjae mengeluarkan gummy smilenya, membuat matanya menyabit dengan indah.

"hahh! kau mengingatkanku pada adik perempuan ku, hyuk.." hyorin menghembuskan nafasnya, dan rautnya berubah muram saat mengingat adiknya di busan yang sudah terpisah dengannya beberapa tahun lalu.

"jja! kau belum meminum obatmu saat ini" hyorin kembali membantu hyukjae dan membawanya ke ruang hyukjae di rawat.

.

.

hyukjae terduduk di sisi ranjang, dia hanya terus melamun dari sepeninggalnya hyorin tadi. dia merasa, hmmm... jenuh!

otaknya bergulat, terus berfikir apakah tindakannya untuk kembali lagi ke dalam genggaman seseorang yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya adalah tindakan yang benar? atau mungkinn... entahlah, hyukjae sendiri tak berani untuk memikirkan lebih jauh lagi tentang kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi jika ia gagal. seorang bipolar, tidak akan bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik, emosi mereka bisa berubah dengan cepat, bahkan drastis. membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan membuat hyukjae celaka sudah menjadi buktinya. tapi.. bagaimanapun juga, hyukjae harus !

hyukjae terus melihat buku tebal di atas nakas, buku tentang bagaimana membuat seorang bipolar dapat kembali hidup dengan normal. walaupun hyukjae tau, kemungkinannya hanya kecil, karna seorang bipolar hanya dapat di obati, tapi tidak dengan di sembuhkan, yaa.. itulah yang sangat hyukjae tekankan pada dirinya atas penjelasan yang hyorin berikan. tapi saat kita mencoba... itu bukan sebuah kesalahan, kan?

.

.

.

TBC..

OR

DELETE...

hei .. ini sequelnyaa, gimana? pantas di lanjut kahhh?

berikan author respon, please...

mian buat typo...^^

tentu jangan lupa kritik dan sarannyaa...

soo, review please..^^

gomawo *bow^^


End file.
